Interruptions
by victimofmywoes
Summary: Was it too much to ask for a special day in your life to be devoid of all sorts of interruptions? Karma really had to be a bitch. AU. NaruSasuNaru.


_**Interruptions**_

_**A/N:**_1st out of the 6 pieces I've promised myself I'll finish before the third of January. I have them all at various stages of writing and I just hope I can finish them before I head back to the University. Please bear with the madness of this mind.

_**Warnings:**_ Yes. Yaoi, slash, lemon, a bit of BDSM [My imagination tended to go a bit overboard and I decided to indulge] oh and a surprising Naruto. Unbeta'd.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

There he was, at last. Uchiha Sasuke glanced at his watch irritably and looked up with a frown on his face.

_Their first anniversary and Uzumaki Naruto was nineteen minutes and three seconds late._

Naruto hurried over and sat down. He took a sip of Sasuke's water and said, "Sorry I'm so late. You know how _crazy _work had been and-" He made to do a vague gesture with his hand to explain his point when Sasuke put up his hand to shut him up.

"It's okay," was all he said.

Naruto shrugged and smiled at the pretty waitress when she handed him a menu card unknowingly pricking Sasuke's ire.

"I'll have the chef's recommendation," he said, and then as an afterthought said, "Oh and a bottle of your best champagne!" He smiled charmingly at the waitress who blushed and smiled back at him. She then turned her gaze to Sasuke to take his order.

"I'll have the same." Sasuke said curtly giving her his most subtle 'flirt-with-him-and-die' look.

The smile on the waitress's face died but she politely bowed and left.

Naruto took another sip of Sasuke's water. "So it's been a year already!"

Sasuke raised an annoyed eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto lifted his hands quickly in defense. "Oh I didn't mean that in an offensive way."

"Really," Sasuke shot him a teasing quirk of the eyebrow his anger evaporating at the grin that dashed across Naruto's face at the banter.

"I was just -" Naruto's phone rang at that moment and he took it out quickly.

"This is important." he said to Sasuke, "give me a minute."

"Hello?" he listened for a moment and then, "Oh yes Kakashi. Eh, the party wants to renegotiate the terms?" he frowned deep in thought, listening to what Kakashi was telling him. He opened his mouth and Sasuke knew that look of displease really well. His own face contorted into a frown when Naruto shot him a look, "Right now? But you know I'm in the middle of something important and-" He shot Sasuke another look and this time Sasuke just gave him a what-the-fuck look. "Yes, _yes _I understand how important this deal is for us. It's not like I-" Another interruption and Naruto's gaze on the table mat turned murderous. Sasuke found his insides suddenly unsettled.

_What is it, _he mouthed when Naruto looked at him and then looked down again.

Judging from the way Naruto did not look up after that clearly meant one thing. _Naruto was being called back to work. _And no, Sasuke did not like it one bit. He stared incredulously at the blond head bent in defeat, the shoulders sagging as Naruto continued murmuring distinct _yes _and _I understand _into the phone from time to time listening to Kakashi brief him up on the progress and the changes to what Sasuke assumed was the latest deal with Naruto's clients.

"Yes I understand," he said finally looking up at Sasuke smiling slightly and Sasuke's anger calmed at Naruto's next statement. "I'll get to it first thing in the morning. Thank you, Kakashi. I owe you one. " He hung up and stared morosely at his boyfriend.

"Looks like our clients want us to redo the entire ad for their new product. Apparently our present advertisement doesn't really," he made quoting marks in the air, "'explain the concept.'" He sighed and his shoulders hunched even lower. "God I'm so tired Sasuke!" he sighed heavily and gave Sasuke a really apologetic look.

"Hn, do you need to go back to work or something?" Sasuke asked opening his napkin and laying it across his lap as the waitress came with their food.

Naruto looked up from where he was typing at a rapid-fire speed on his Blackberry. "Hm?" he asked apparently too busy in his typing to have heard Sasuke. He grinned sheepishly at the murderous glare Sasuke shot him and pocketed the device. "Sorry was just briefing the team on what is to be done." He lay out his own napkin. "No! Nothing like that! I asked Kakashi if it could wait out and he agreed. So you were saying…" he began conversationally picking up his knife and fork and looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just shook his head relieved beyond thought and muttered, "Never mind," as he dug into his own food. _Foie Gras _in mustard seeds and green onions bathed in duck juice. It was simply _delicious._

He looked up at Naruto who moaned around his own fork. "This is _excellent!_" he gushed as he cut another bite of the liver and chewed it slowly. "What do you say Sasuke?" he asked as he picked up his glass of champagne and nodded at Sasuke who rolled his eyes but picked up his own glass nevertheless. He knew that Naruto being the sentimental _being _that he was, wanted to toast to this special day.

_Well…it is our anniversary, _Sasuke thought as he leaned forward to clink his glass with Naruto's. He was secretly pleased at the smile that lit up whole of Naruto's face when their glasses met with a faint clink of glass on glass and Naruto grinned cheerily.

"Congratulations on our first anniversary, Sasuke bastard!" he said as he took a sip of his champagne. He laughed as if recalling something, "Can't believe it's been a year already," he said again placing his glass back on the table and looking at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed at the intensity of those eyes, at the _love _he saw in those sapphire depths as they gazed at him.

He was getting pulled into that magnetic sapphire gaze again and he couldn't help but glance down at those smiling pink lips of his lover. That moment, he really wanted the world around them to evaporate and just claim those smiling lips and just celebrate the day in the true sense of the word. He loved Naruto, more than anyone, more than anything and tonight he had planned to just be with Naruto and prove it to him.

Sasuke smiled back with all the love and Naruto opened his mouth to –

"_Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating…"_

Sasuke's expression turned from anticipatory to displease in the fraction of a second at Naruto's ringtone as Naruto broke the magic to rummage through his pocket and answer his phone.

_What sort of a working adult kept songs as their ringtone, _he wondered.

"He-hello?" he spoke a little disoriented after the headiness of the moment that had just transpired between him and Sasuke. "What is it Kiba?" he fought the urge to scream at his team member and heaved a deep breath to control his raging emotions. He listened to Kiba's rant on the changes that the team was required to make on the proposal and the new advertisement for their client. "Listen, I'm in the middle of something right now and -" he sighed when Kiba began complaining about how the client demanded changes right after most of the deal had been finalized.

"Listen Kiba, we can have this conversation at the brainstorming session on this first thing tomorrow morning. Can you please leave me alone now?" Naruto demanded as he looked forlornly at his food which was rapidly turning cold but not colder than Sasuke's gaze.

"_But boss we have so much to do," _Kiba whined on the other end and Naruto restrained himself from yelling at him.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He said and hung up before Kiba could say another word.

"Really sorry about that," Naruto said, "I'll turn my phone on silent now, I promise," he looked at Sasuke with a pout and an apologetic look and Sasuke once again found his anger melting at the expression on Naruto's face.

He attacked his food with a renewed hunger and was glad for no interruptions for the rest of the meal. He could sense Sasuke's disappointment for the moment that had gone and he hoped that right now at least, there wouldn't be any other interruption.

They ate their meal with small talk as Sasuke updated him on his company's new acquisitions and their latest clients while Naruto spoke of how he was sure Kakashi was going to promote him to the Head of the Development Department because if he didn't after all the hard work Naruto had put in his work then Naruto was sure he was going to quit.

"You know you can always quit and work for me," Sasuke said taking a sip of his champagne and placing the glass gently on the table.

Naruto waved his fork in dismissal. "We've had this conversation before and I've clearly stated why I don't want to work for your company."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes because you're a stupid prick who doesn't like _monotony_ in his life." He took another sip of his champagne and said, "Tell me again why you're working for Kakashi?"

"Because even though that bastard knows nothing but to read porn – which might I add is written by my godfather – he has a lot of contacts. I like his company's portfolio – most of which I helped build – but that's not the point. The point is Kakashi's _extraordinary _clientele brings variety on the table." Naruto said as he folded his arms across his chest and nodded to emphasize his point.

"So you won't quit?" Sasuke asked as he pocketed his credit card and they made their way outside.

"Not if that asshole promotes me," he looked at Sasuke and winked cheekily, "which, I know for a certain fact that he will."

"What if I offer you a better position in my company?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned.

"I refuse to let people with immense power sweet talk me into quitting _White Fang _and recruiting me into their company," Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue at Sasuke but laughed and winked at the man.

"I was only saying…" Sasuke muttered as he moved towards his _Nissan_. He took out the car fob and unlocked it. Just as he bent down to open the door, Naruto grabbed him from behind and held him hard against his chest.

_Trust Naruto to find moments like these_, Sasuke thought as Naruto's smell invaded his senses.

"I've wanted to do that from the moment I entered the restaurant," he whispered and Sasuke smiled. He felt Naruto inhale and his smile widened when Naruto let out an appreciative hum at his scent. It totally made up for the ten minutes he had stood in front of the mirror and contemplated over his choice of fragrance for the night. He knew he just _knew _that this particular fragrance would click. "You smell _awesome," _Naruto murmured as his arms tightened around Sasuke and he planted a kiss at the nape of Sasuke's neck, "and you look great. Did I tell you that?" Naruto let go of Sasuke only to turn him around and look at him nicely. Sasuke knew that glint in his eyes all too well. "_Totally _fuckable!" he grinned and held out his hands again for another hug.

Sasuke laughed and leaned forward unmindful of the fact that they were outside probably in public vicinity and that anyone coming for their car could see them. "Did you?" Sasuke quipped as he whispered into Naruto's ear, biting it slowly relishing the moan that emitted from Naruto's mouth. "Because if you did, I'd have made sure to tell you that you look really edible tonight too." He licked a trail down Naruto's neck and felt a deep vibrating rumble from Naruto's chest.

Only the vibrating rumble did not stop. He stepped back from Naruto's embrace and watched Naruto hastily put his hand inside the jacket of his navy blue suit and pull out his phone. He winced when Sasuke glared and stepped back again to check the caller ID. Hatake _motherfucking _Kakashi, it read and much to his growing irritation Naruto hit the green button.

_So much for stupid bosses who just know how to kill the mood, _he thought bitterly putting his balled up fists into his pockets and staring at Naruto's back.

"Yes, yes I understand. I'll make a note of the changes and brief my team on it. Yes Kakashi I _know _how difficult it is to deal with Mr. Sabaku Gaara and his displease for everything. I'll have everything ready by tomorrow. Wants to remove flash from the online advertisement? Why? Wasn't he amused at the animated way the advertisement rolled out and -" Naruto yanked his hair at Kakashi's apparent interruption. Sasuke knew Naruto hated this conversation as much as he himself did.

"Well I'll be in at around eight. I understand the gravity of the situation, Kakashi!" Naruto said with a bite in his tone. Kakashi was grating his nerves now. It wasn't like this stupid Gaara was their first client! He failed to see the drama and the reason for being constantly interrupted tonight _especially _because it was his anniversary! And the person responsible for making this day so special for him and so important was currently standing behind him and glaring daggers at his back. He hung up and shoved the device into his trouser pocket as he took a deep breath before turning around.

"Sasuke I'm really sorry for all these interruptions. I really -"

"Your phone was supposed to be on silent, right?" Sasuke's voice emanating a fury which Naruto was frankly quite scared of.

He swallowed. "And _yes _I did put it on silent, but you know how difficult stupid Mr. Sabaku is being so I had to put it on vibration lest someone from work call me." He rubbed the nape of his neck in apology and regarded Sasuke with a look that resembled a kicked puppy. It was the trump card in his arsenal given how quickly Sasuke's anger melted with that one look. "Sorry?" he said biting his lip in apology and watching the anger ebb away when those dark eyes of his lover landed on his mouth. "Sorry?" he murmured again but this time leaned forward and brushed his mouth against Sasuke's.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Naruto whispered rubbing Sasuke's lower lip with his tongue seeking permission. They opened and Naruto's tongue invaded Sasuke's mouth. He held Sasuke by the lapels of his jacket and winced inwardly when Sasuke's hands grabbed his biceps harshly and squeezed. He kissed Sasuke with apology in his heart and a promise of what he was going to do to his lover.

"And just how do you intend to make it up to me?" Sasuke asked breathlessly when they broke their kiss.

Naruto raised an amused brow and let go of the lapels of Sasuke's jacket to grab his ass and bring it into full contact with his groin. He pretended to be thinking about the question his lower body jerking slowly rubbing Sasuke's growing erection all the while. "Now that's a difficult question," he pretended to think deeply making Sasuke grin, "We could watch a movie or maybe go to the amusement park," he grinned when Sasuke grabbed him by his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Or," he whispered licking Sasuke's earlobe as he bent to whisper in his ear, "we could take this to our bed and lose ourselves in each other for the rest of the night?" he raised a promising eyebrow and Sasuke bit his neck for all the teasing. His own hands snaked down Naruto's back and grabbed his ass to rub his erection against Naruto's.

"That's probably," Sasuke paused to breathe, "the best idea you've ever had!" he whispered huskily brushing his erection one last time to Naruto's and letting go. "Happy Anniversary, Naruto." he said before he turned around and moved towards his car. Once he was in, he watched Naruto move towards his own car and unlock it. He started the car and they both drove out of the parking lot.

Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke's car stop and stopped his car when he was beside Sasuke on the road. He rolled down his window and watched Sasuke do the same. "What's the big idea," he asked confused at the way Sasuke was looking at him and smirking.

Sasuke leaned forward and said, "Race me to the apartment Uzumaki?" He raised his eyebrow in challenge and watched Naruto's grin in response.

"Always," Naruto replied back excited at the prospect of a race. "You can never beat me bastard!" he pumped his fist in the air as a sign of accepting the challenge.

"We'll see. Last one to reach the apartment bottoms," he said and his grin turned feral at Naruto's next words.

"You got it!" he said shifting gears and getting ready to speed.

It wasn't like either was dying to win but the thrill of it brought back memories of the first time they'd met. And what day could be more special than today for reminiscing old times?

Naruto held up his right hand as his left grazed the steering wheel lazily. Three fingers were up signaling the countdown and Sasuke shifted the gearstick getting ready to speed. One finger went down and being one for drama, Naruto hit the gas causing his car to roar as it got down to action.

One more finger went down and Sasuke tightened his hand on the wheel.

Just as Naruto's last finger went down and he let go of the brake to speed off, Sasuke's phone rang before he himself could let go of the brakes.

He frowned, completely disoriented as he dazedly pulled the gadget out of his pocket and stupidly stared at the screen for complete thirty seconds. He saw the _kanji _character for his father blaring on the screen and then glanced up ahead to see Naruto's taillights quickly fading into the distance.

He sighed. Now that Naruto was gone, might as well pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said shifting gears again and switching to his earphones as he slowly drove towards his apartment.

_There goes reminiscing old memories and creating new ones, _he thought wryly.

"_Sasuke,_" Uchiha Fugaku's authoritative voice boomed into his ear and he grimaced.

His father had never taken the news of his slowly turning deaf very well. He had refused all medical care when both his sons had offered it and instead chose to speak loudly till he could hear himself. It was really pathetic. Even now, when the man was nicely setting into his late fifties, he refused to listen to his sons, _literally._

"Yes father," he said as he drove trying to keep his anger in check.

"When do you intend to come to your home son?" Fugaku asked and Sasuke winced. He didn't want to go home.

"Father, work has been piling up recently and -" Sasuke started thinking up the quickest and the most plausible excuse that could get him away from this situation.

"Do not lie to me Sasuke," Sasuke pulled out the earpiece and glared at it. As it was, Fugaku spoke three octaves louder than necessary and when he was emphasizing on a point, he intended to go overboard with his vocal cords. In other words, a normal Fugaku was loud per se, but a Fugaku in anger was a fucking loudspeaker.

Sasuke shook his head to clear the buzz caused by the screeching voice of his father. He made a mental note to never get his father angry again. Not over the phone at least. _Especially _not on the phone when Fugaku went into a _loud_ diatribe of how Itachi always made it a point to visit them now and then while Sasuke hadn't visited even once in _months_.

"Father, I shall try and visit you as soon as possible. I have reached home now. Good night. Give my love to mother." He hung up without listening to his father's reply. He was sure that the next time Fugaku saw him; he was going to get an earful. But at least as a live audience his ears would suffer less! He rolled his eyes as he reached the underground parking lot of his apartment building. A chill raced down his spine when he saw Naruto standing beside his car leaning on it and glaring at Sasuke's car.

Sasuke neatly parked his car in his own spot and got out of it slowly, seeing the storm of emotions in those blue eyes of his boyfriend. "Father called," he said before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto opened his mouth as if to argue but then he shrugged and walked towards Sasuke's car. He leaned against the hood as he watched Sasuke open the back seat and pull out his laptop and his bag. "Guess it can't be helped, eh?" he said pushing the strap of his own bag higher on his shoulder and moving towards the elevator. He turned back to look at Sasuke who was walking behind him. "Looks like tonight is the night for interruptions, huh?"

_You only noticed that now?_

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes and just pressed the button for their floor as they got into the elevator.

"Let's make the best of whatever time we get, right?" Naruto asked as he snaked an arm around Sasuke's waist and drew him close. He frowned when Sasuke stiffened in his arms and drew away. "What?" he asked confused when he made another attempt to draw Sasuke close for a kiss.

Sasuke shook his head negatively and Naruto's frown deepened. "What's _wrong _with you Sasuke?" he asked exasperated.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm just a little _miffed _at all these interruptions okay?" he said as he folded his arms across his chest. He stiffened and tried to push Naruto again when the latter tried to pull him close. "Also, I really don't want to kiss you right now," he said.

Naruto stayed unperturbed and instead of wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist, he just let a hand wander down to grope Sasuke's ass. He smirked when Sasuke's back went straight as a rod and the dark haired man glared at him. "Just reminding you," he said standing up straight when the elevator dinged at their floor, "you're bottoming tonight Sasuke," he took a step towards the doors which opened, "because call or not, you lost that bet," we winked and bit his lip before walking out of the lift, an angry and glaring Sasuke in tow.

Sasuke sighed deeply. _Must not get angry and spoil the night, _he chanted in his head.

"Heh, bring it on _dobe_," Sasuke smirked taking on the challenge as he stepped into the apartment and turned on the lights.

He walked to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water. He glanced at Naruto from the open kitchen who had taken up residence on the couch and was tugging at the jacket of his black suit with one hand while struggling with his orange tie with the other.

"Jeez," Naruto grumbled as he managed to yank off his tie, "this is so _not _how I'd pictured tonight," he complained glancing up at Sasuke and frowning. His frown vanished when he watched the taut muscles of Sasuke's neck move as the man gulped in water. He watched transfixed as the Adam's apple bobbed up and down. In that moment, Naruto decided as he got up from the couch and moved towards Sasuke never breaking eye contact with that delicate neck, Sasuke looked what could be best described as… _erotic._

Sasuke put down the water bottle and frowned when he saw Naruto standing all too close to him. He quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend in query, "What's up?" he asked.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he bent down and took a fistful of Sasuke's hair in his hand. Sasuke glared when the grip tightened and he was forced to push his head back into Naruto's hand. "You look so fucking sexy right now; I don't think I can hold back," Naruto whispered as he licked the side of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned disapprovingly when Naruto bit his Adam's apple. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders to push him away but his grip only tightened on the white shirt when Naruto nibbled his earlobe. "So fucking sexy," he almost groaned out the words when he felt Sasuke's hands run down his back to grab his ass.

Sasuke moaned when Naruto's tongue caressed the curve of his ear and Naruto's hot breath turned his brain to mush. He was losing control. Scratch that, he had already lost control as his brain began the process of shutting down and one by one all thoughts in his head were either pushed away into some deep void or deleted. His heart hammered madly in his chest and he panted hard when Naruto's hands delved into his suit jacket to flick his nipples from over his shirt.

"You are so fucking hot Sasuke," he whispered between pants and licked a trail down Sasuke's neck. He nipped at the skin along the way and pushed his hips into Sasuke's when those pale hands pulled him closer.

"Now," Sasuke panted as he fought with the last bit of rationality in his head. He did not want to end things in the kitchen. It was their special day and he really wanted the memories to be made in his bed. As it was, they had already made plenty of similar memories in the kitchen already.

Naruto groaned and bit Sasuke's neck while Sasuke thrust into his hips to get his point across. Naruto nodded his own legs shaky.

"Bed," they whispered together and Sasuke let out a small chuckle at the similarity of thought.

He gasped when Naruto's hands grabbed his ass and he pushed the blond haired man towards the direction of the bedroom. With some difficulty (non-cooperation) on Naruto's part when he struggled with Sasuke's jacket but a little coaxing from Sasuke got the dark haired man to finally struggle with the knob of his bedroom door while Naruto fought with Sasuke's shirt and belt at the same time, trying to get rid of both of them together.

Naruto groaned in confusion when Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off. "What the hell?" he asked running a distracted hand through his blond hair.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and opened the bedroom door. "Have a little patience will you?" he asked sitting on the bed and undoing the buttons of his shirt. He parted the fabric and at once tanned hands draped themselves all over his chest as Naruto embraced him from behind and rubbed a nipple to hardness.

"Can't wait," Naruto breathed rocking his hips to grind his arousal into Sasuke's ass. He pushed Sasuke's shirt away from his shoulder blade and kissed the area. He turned Sasuke around and tilted his chin up for a kiss. "I love you," he said and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke responded eagerly as more rationality returned. He took control of the situation as he brought up a knee and rubbed it between Naruto's legs causing Naruto to gasp and push his neck back in ecstasy. He licked the tanned neck down to the collarbone. He bit it gently causing Naruto to gasp and tighten his hold on Sasuke's shoulders. "So…so…" he panted when Sasuke pushed his shirt up and rubbed the hardened nubs on Naruto's chest.

"I know," Sasuke breathed as he moved away and pulled Naruto to a sitting position to remove Naruto's shirt. Once he was devoid of the interruptive shirt, he quickly bent down to take one of Naruto's pert nipple into his mouth moaning around it, relishing in the way Naruto's hand found purchase in his dark hair and yanked on them.

"More…" Naruto gasped and Sasuke obliged by paying equal attention to the other nipple. He wound his hands around Naruto's waist and spread his legs wider when Naruto pushed him up and settled him on his raging hardness. He ground down against Naruto and Naruto just lifted his hips to return the favor. Sasuke smiled around a dark nipple. Under his hand, he could feel Naruto's crazy heartbeat and the mindless wild thrusting just indicated how close Naruto was to losing his mind.

_Time to take this up another notch_, he smiled trailing his lips down and nuzzling Naruto's belly button. Naruto's back arched up at the contact and he gasped for air. "Sa – Sasuke…" he said but Sasuke continued to lick his belly button, pausing to nibble on the edges of the skin or just to roll his tongue inside it. "Stop…oh!" Naruto was panting now his hips thrusting wildly.

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke said as he unbuckled Naruto's belt and unbuttoned navy blue trousers. Naruto felt the zipper move down slowly and he groaned in frustration trying to find the willpower to move his hands from Sasuke's body to his own. If Sasuke was not going to take care of him, then he'd have to take matters into his own hand…_literally_.

"Hurry…hurry up," he grit out when Sasuke just traced the hardness of his shaft from outside his boxers teasing him to no end.

"Slow and steady wins the race Naruto, haven't you heard that?" Sasuke mocked as he ran his nails through the blond pubic hair, pushing down Naruto's boxers bit by bit. He was enjoying playing with his lover too much.

"Ha…ha…fuck you Uchiha! Stop…ha…playing with me," Naruto ground out when Sasuke rubbed the tip of his leaking cock from the top of his boxers.

"Be patient Naruto," Sasuke teased as he continued tracing the outline of Naruto's cock while Naruto thrust his hips upward mindlessly to get his point across.

"Okay fuck this shit," Naruto said as he let go of Sasuke's hair and pushed down his own pants till they were at his knees. But before he could grab the waistband of his boxers and get rid of them, Sasuke grabbed his hands and pushed them above the blond man's head in one go. With his other hand, he grabbed the tip of Naruto's cock, boxer shorts _et al_ and put it in his mouth. Once again Naruto's back left the bed as his body arched off the bed in shock.

Sasuke fought the urge to chuckle at Naruto's reactions to his ministrations. Finally, things were going according to the plan he had built in his head regarding the night. He worked on removing Naruto's boxers slowly oh so torturously _slowly _till they reached his trousers and finally, _finally _when he was sure that Naruto was going to lose his mind from all the waiting and wanting; he licked a trail up the underside of Naruto's cock reveling in the moan that emitted from Naruto. He flicked the tip with his tongue collecting all the pre-come in his mouth and swallowing it greedily.

"Sit up," he said switching positions and kneeling down in front of Naruto on the bed. Naruto just shot him a confused look trying to figure out the instruction thrown his way and Sasuke repeated it. "Sit up, I want to watch your face when you come," he said bending Naruto's knees and spreading his legs. Naruto bent his elbows resting the weight of his upper body on it while his neck hung precariously as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke simply nodded his approval and took Naruto's erection in his mouth again. He dove straight for the kill as he took all of Naruto in his mouth and moaned around it all the while running his tongue on the underside of the cock.

"Sh – shit Sasuke!" Naruto moaned at the overwhelming sensation of his dick being swallowed. "I think I'm going to -"

Naruto's phone vibrated in his trouser pocket right under Sasuke's chest which was leaning over the tanned body.

Scared and guilty blue eyes met angry black eyes.

"It might be import -" Naruto's voice was small.

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke said as he stood up and Naruto leaned awkwardly on the side and tried to reach for his trouser pocket to retrieve his phone vibrating against his knee. He tried to sit up but the position did not let him and he only flopped uncertainly on the bed bending at an awkward angle to reach his pocket.

Sasuke sighed and bent down to pull it out for him. He checked the caller ID and threw the Blackberry at his lover. He folded his arms across his chest and regarded Naruto with a poker face while the blond man stared at the screen of his phone apparently trying to figure out who the caller was. "It's Neji," Sasuke said irritably his arms still folded across his chest as he waited for Naruto's reaction.

Just as he'd expected, Naruto took the call. But Sasuke didn't care. He had already thought of a backup plan in the meantime. It was his anniversary with his blond lover and he'd be _damned _if he let it go without some pleasant _new _memories. He bent down to grab Naruto's wilted erection again but frowned when he was met with a foot instead. A foot clad in a black sock. He looked up and was met with Naruto's warning look.

"Yes Neji," Naruto said and his frown deepened and he pushed his foot into Sasuke's face with all his might. Sasuke made a face at him and he bit his lip in apology. Sasuke nodded in acceptance and Naruto smiled at him. But because Naruto was busy with the call and keeping Sasuke's face out of his crotch, he failed to see the wandering hand that had crawled up his foot and into the hem of his trousers. "I'm listening," he winced when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and moved his foot out of Sasuke's grasp. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Sasuke was unperturbed. His hand reached Naruto's foot again and a second later the black sock came off. Naruto's warning look had now morphed into one of panic when he read the look of dark, devilish mischief in his lover's eyes. He shook his head wildly as he made 'no – no' motions with his head and his hands. He tried to fold his legs but Sasuke's grip on his ankle was strong.

_Very _strong

He squirmed once more as Sasuke ran his index finger down the sole of Naruto's foot. Naruto wiggled his foot and his breath hitched. And Sasuke knew he had his complete attention. He moved till he had trapped Naruto's other foot under him and concentrated on only one foot at a time. He heard Naruto's monologue on the basic framework of research for the advertisement. Naruto's mouth may have been running a mile a minute but Sasuke knew the man was only on autopilot.

When Naruto stopped talking, he ran another finger down the right foot and Naruto twitched his eyes half closing at the sensation, breath hitching, lips parting to let out a moan when Neji asked, "_Are you listening to me Naruto?_" and sanity returned. He renewed his struggle to free his foot with a renewed vigor and glared at Sasuke.

"Yes Neji. Those are all competitors of Sabaku Gaara's company," he said. He mouthed a 'don't' to Sasuke and Sasuke just ran his finger down the instep arch of Naruto's foot. Naruto froze but this time Sasuke didn't stop to gauge Naruto's reaction. He just let the finger slide up from the instep arch to the ankle to the base of Naruto's leg letting his other fingers grasp it. He rubbed him thumb tantalizingly over the ankle and opened his fingers again to let the index trace the instep arch once more.

Neji frowned when Naruto let out an unexpected giggle. "Naruto, what the hell?" he asked frowning when Naruto let out another giggle.

"So sorry Neji, just had a…um…brain fart," Naruto blushed at the lame excuse and wiggled his foot again trying to pull it out of Sasuke's grasp. He glared when Sasuke laughed at his excuse and resumed his ministrations. His breath hitched again when Sasuke bent down and licked his leg all the way from his ankle to his knee, bunching his trousers along the way.

"_Are you alright?_" Naruto grimaced at the worry in Neji's tone and he vaguely wondered whether Neji doubted his sanity at that moment.

"Ah yes…" Naruto almost purred the words out when Sasuke nibbled his shin moving higher and higher till he reached the back of his knees. His eyes rolled upward as the grip on his phone loosened when Sasuke ran his tongue along the hollow of the back of Naruto's knee while his thumbs traced circles on the tanned skin.

"_We have to prepare a new banner advertisement. Is that correct?" _Neji asked frowning slightly when Naruto just breathed heavily without saying a word. _"Naruto?"_ he asked worriedly trying to understand why his team leader was behaving in such an odd manner.

"Uh-huh," Naruto muttered incoherently as Sasuke leaned back and pulled his trousers and boxers off his legs. His brain had pretty much shut down. All he was capable of doing was sitting there frozen in shock as he watched Sasuke bend down and take him in his mouth.

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _Neji inquired sounding quite irritable and why Neji was talking like this was quite lost to Naruto who was watching Sasuke give him a blow job with his own mouth wide open. "_Naruto can you talk right now?" _he asked now sounding genuinely worried.

But that was last of Naruto's worries as the phone slipped from fingers to clatter on the floor forgotten. "Hah…Sasuke…_yes…oh fuck…_" his breath left him in a whoosh when Sasuke fondled his balls. He grabbed Sasuke's arms for balance as he knees turned shaky and Sasuke just shifted positions till he had one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder for better access. He groaned when Naruto grabbed his hair and yanked at them.

"C – C- _Coming_!" was all Naruto could pant as he lifted his hips and came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke winced at the taste but swallowed nevertheless.

"How was that?" he asked as he sat up and waited for Naruto to catch his breath.

"Mind blowing," Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke when the dark haired man leaned forward for a kiss. He pushed the pale neck away and pretended to mock glare. "You're a mean bastard, do you know that?" he asked as he leaned down the side of the bed to pick up his phone. He grimaced when he realized that due to the impact of the fall, his phone had shut down.

Sasuke just smirked as he grabbed the phone from Naruto's hands before it could be turned on again and said, "Because I lost the bet, I have to bottom," he pretended to pout and instantly Naruto was all ears and eyes as he stared at Sasuke excitedly.

"Yes, oh fuck _yes_," he whispered sounding like a child on Christmas. He looked down at Sasuke's black pants and then back up at the man. "Strip," he said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Okay that came totally from the left side of the field_, he thought but stood up from the bed and looked at Naruto whose eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets at the prospect of Sasuke doing him a strip show. "Hurry up," he urged grinning wildly.

Sasuke laughed internally when the look on Naruto's face reminded him of an excited child. _A very excited child, _he thought when his eyes went down on Naruto and he glanced at the man's groin where things looked…_very _excited. He was so totally going to make it worth it. "I'll strip on one condition," he said and Naruto's face went blank.

"What," he asked frowning now.

"You won't touch yourself," Sasuke said and folded his arms across his chest as he waited for Naruto's reply.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, looked down, considered the prospect of getting to watch Sasuke without _doing _something and then Sasuke said, "What happened? Are you afraid of _losing _control while watching me?" he asked running a finger down his chest and giving Naruto a challenging look.

Naruto smirked immediately falling for the bait. He sniffed indignantly and swiped a hand across his lower lip. "Bring it on sweetheart!" he said.

Sasuke smirked as he stood up to stand in front of Naruto. He made quick work of unbuckling the belt but pulled it out slowly _very _slowly. The belt slithered out of each loop and he laughed internally at the way Naruto stared at his belt as it exited each loop. Naruto looked so fucking _mesmerized _that Sasuke had to bite his lip to quell his laughter.

Once the belt was out, he folded it in half and stretched it before lifting his knee up and smacking the leather against it in a perfect imitation of a dominant. He gave Naruto a feral glance and unfolded the belt to smack it on the floor. Naruto was watching the entire belt smacking with his mouth open and Sasuke nodded with immense satisfaction that a thin trail of saliva was leaking down Naruto's jaw. He smacked the belt against his leg this time and said, "Bad boys need to be punished," in a mean bossy tone that had Naruto's eyes almost glazing over.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto and gave him a stern look. "You been a bad boy lately?" he asked folding his belt and stretching it again.

To his surprise, Naruto raised his hand and nodded. "Yes sir, I've been a very bad boy," he spoke his voice gone hoarse with lust. "Punish me, _please_," he begged and Sasuke was pretty much inclined to end this stripping charade right there and take up Naruto on his offer. What wouldn't he give to whip that nice tanned ass till it was beet red and then pound it mercilessly? But right now, this stripping game was more fun.

"You really like this, don't you?" he asked, rolling his eyes when Naruto nodded with something akin to _lust_ in his eyes.

He smacked the belt against his thigh again and said, "You'll be punished later boy." His eyes shone with a dark promise that had Naruto almost begging for it. He distracted Naruto by running a hand down his thigh as he cupped his hard-on and the belt slipped away from his hand forgotten.

He moaned when his finger traced the side of his erection and he bucked into his hand. He fingered the button his eyes closing, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto unconsciously mirror the action as those white teeth captured a plump lip in anticipation. He unbuttoned his trousers, his hand moving lower brushing against his heat and he moaned again.

An eyebrow went up in warning when he saw Naruto's hand sneak up his own erection and he gave him a warning look.

Naruto's brain had totally fogged up with lust to actually understand the reason why Sasuke had stopped all teasing and was giving him a warning look. He frowned and then followed Sasuke's eyes with his own as he took in his hands which were dangerously close to his weeping cock. Realization dawned and at once Naruto removed his hands and shot Sasuke an apologetic look. He fisted the sheets with one hand and made continuing motions with the other.

Sasuke nodded and flicked the zipper of his pants reveling in the way those bronze hands fisted in the midnight blue silk sheets under them. Slowly he slipped the zipper down and shimmied out of his pants making sure to wiggle his hips a little for emphasis. He watched Naruto take in all the action, note every little detail. His hands were bunching the sheets so hard that the knuckles had turned white. His erection laid weeping and begging for release between his legs and Sasuke was sure that if he didn't end this quickly, Naruto was going to come _without _any stimulation.

As if realizing that, Naruto lurched forward and grabbed Sasuke by the waistband of his boxers, "That's enough," he whispered as he pushed the material down and nuzzled the hardness between pale thighs. "Need you now Sasuke," he said and pulled Sasuke to the bed. He flipped them over immediately and bent to grab a pink nipple between his teeth while his hands sought the tube of lube under the pillows.

Once he managed to locate it, he quickly poured some on his fingers and switched nipples. With one lubricated finger he circled Sasuke's puckered entrance before sliding the finger in while the other hand worked on the wilting erection of the pale man to bring it to full hardness. His lips trailed a line down Sasuke's chest and he winced when Sasuke yanked at his hair too hard bucking his hips to tell Naruto where he wanted that mouth.

"Naruto," he breathed lifting his lips and thrusting his erection slowly against Naruto's cheek as the blond haired man nuzzled a pale thigh. "Suck me now!" he ordered as he tried to push his hips in the direction Naruto's mouth was moving. Sasuke stilled when Naruto's scissoring fingers located Sasuke's prostrate and rubbed against it. He moaned loudly as his back shot up with the sensation. "More," he begged letting go of Naruto's hands to grab his erection.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and pushed them away. He blew over the tip of Sasuke's erection while rubbing against his prostrate surprised to note the tears that leaked down Sasuke's face. His grip at the base of Sasuke's cock tightened and the tears flowed out more while Sasuke begged making incoherent half syllables and moans. "Close…ha…Na…quick…" he panted his hips going wild as they sought friction.

Naruto inserted his third finger, stretched Sasuke once or twice quickly, decided that was preparation enough as he coated his own erection with the leftover lube. Once he was done, he pulled Sasuke to a sitting position and maneuvered over him till the man was directly over his cock. "Ride me?" he asked and Sasuke nodded as he slowly sat himself on Naruto grimacing in pain when his tight passage stretched to accommodate Naruto's thick heat.

Sasuke latched his mouth to Naruto's and kept his grip tight on Naruto's shoulders as he began the high ride to paradise. Naruto broke the kiss to moan loudly when Sasuke clamped himself tight around Naruto's cock periodically and shifted his hands till they were on the sheet below him. He fisted the material again and lifted his hips in sync with Sasuke's rocking. He circled his hips once for the right angle and almost smiled when Sasuke screamed as his prostrate was hit. "There Naruto, _right there_," he screamed as he lightly scratched Naruto's chest and tweaked a dark nipple.

Their pace increased as both of them came close to their climax. Sasuke squeezed around him harder and Naruto let go of the sheets to grab Sasuke's waist to push him down to the mattress. He pulled out but immediately pushed back in once he was on top and Sasuke's legs were secured around his waist.

"Love you Naruto," Sasuke said as he came all over his stomach. He clamped tight around Naruto and continued to move his hips till Naruto roared his release inside Sasuke. He kept pounding his release into Sasuke and pulled out when he was done.

"Love you more Sasuke," he whispered hoarsely exhausted beyond thought. Sasuke just huffed and stared down at the mess on his chest. He thought about moving his ass but stayed still when even the slightest movement caused things to hurt.

Sleep began closing in on Naruto but he sat up, grabbed tissues from his nightstand to clean the both of them up. Once he was done with the cleaning, he pulled the blanket up over them and pulled Sasuke closer to snuggle against him.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep he heard Naruto murmur, "So BDSM, eh? Didn't know you had _that _in you," he teased.

Sasuke just shrugged. "There are many things you don't know about me Naruto," he said.

Naruto opened one eye to look at him. "What? Like you have a room full of dildos and butt-plugs? Or maybe leather whips? Should I be scared?" he asked sounding excited.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "That thing ride your boat?" he asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fuck yeah! Nothing like being bent on your knee and being whipped black and blue into submission," he said and Sasuke just stared at his blond lover who had gone into his own little imaginary world. "_Fuck!_ Why the hell haven't we done this till now?" he asked, blabbering more to himself than to his lover who was quickly losing his temper as he watched his mumbling boyfriend.

"Naruto shut up or your fantasy will come true before you're even prepared," he said as he pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest and shot him a glare before closing his eyes.

"That sounds like a plan," Naruto said from somewhere close to his left nipple and he looked down in disbelief at his boyfriend.

"Right now?" he asked. "Naruto my ass hurts like a bitch right now and I cannot _think _as much as move a muscle so shut up and go off to sleep," he said.

Naruto poked him in the ribs, "Please Sasuke! It's our anniversary for crying out loud!" he argued.

Sasuke raised his eyes heavenward. "You've got to be the first person on earth to fucking beg for a whipping!" he rolled his eyes, "And stop poking me you imbecile!" he chided but looked down between them and shot Naruto an amazed look.

"Is that…?" he groaned and looked at Naruto who still looked at him with stars shining in his eyes and the request sitting on his lips. "You're already _hard _from the prospect of being whipped?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "I'll let you top Sasuke, I promise!"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright," he said as he watched Naruto jump up and hurriedly get out of bed to pick up Sasuke's discarded belt from the floor. Sasuke winced at the slight pain that shot up his spine when he sat up but he decided to humor Naruto nonetheless.

He took the belt from an excited Naruto and cracked it against the floor. "Yes Sasuke! _Fuck!" _Naruto groaned as he watched the leather smack the floor with a crack and then Sasuke's hands stretched the material.

"Bend over," Sasuke ordered voice bossy as he caressed a perfectly round butt cheek, "hands on the bed," he ordered as he took a step back.

"Fuck Sasuke!" Naruto almost squeaked in excitement as he followed the instructions.

Sasuke lifted the belt. "And its Uchiha-sama for you, slut," he said.

A phone rang somewhere in the apartment and both of them jerked at the sound.

"It might be important," Naruto trailed off sheepishly and he could only stare stupidly as Sasuke dropped the belt on the floor, walked to the phone, picked it up, barked, 'Fuck off,' into the receiver consequences be _damned, _took the phone off the hook, came back to Naruto who thankfully was still kneeling on the floor of the bed, picked up the belt and stared at him.

"Talk about taking another call while we are having sex and you're going to be on the couch will no action whatsoever, do you understand?" Sasuke warned as he smacked the belt against the floor in agitation.

He could only watch stupefied as Naruto nodded in understanding, his eyes glazed over in excitement and then he said, "Yes Uchiha-sama, I understand. Now whip me, _please?"_

Sasuke smiled.

_Let the fun times begin._

* * *

_**Reviews would be lovely!**  
_


End file.
